


BitterSweet Revenge

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brooding, Dark Rick, Episode Related, Guns, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Regretful Rick, Ron's A Little Shit, Spoilers, Teaching, Touching, Underage - Freeform, s06e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate scene of when Rick was teaching Ron how to use a gun in 6x07. It's an underage warning.<br/>----------<br/>“... your body’s gonna tense,” his voice was a little deeper, calmer, quieter and rougher. He tensed, as if on cue, making it seem like he was actually listening for the lesson, not for Rick. He... Ron was actually feeling the heat rise a little, his body starting to warm up and get a little bit clammy. He relaxed a little more, feeling the man’s hands press against him, like he was feeling his muscle.</p><p>“... you won’t have time to think,” he could barely think at that moment. With every second he was getting hotter and focusing more on the hands touching him. He was actually afraid that this idea he had was backfiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BitterSweet Revenge

 

Getting back at Carl was actually easier than he thought when he finally came up with an idea, something to actually hurt him and/or make him jealous. He had it, a good idea. Carl cared about family, it was a special thing to him. Ron couldn’t do anything with his baby sister, he wouldn’t, but his father. Rick, he could work with. It was easy getting close to him because he was always messing around with his mother. He just asked to be taught how to use a gun, and fluttered his eyelashes. Obviously he’d been on the fence about the idea, saying he didn’t know if his mom would like that, and then Ron just gave him a kicked-puppy look, and that worked beautifully.

They were currently a good way away from the houses, in one of the more hidden areas in Alexandria, near one of the metal walls. There were work tables there, but nothing really on them, so they were just tables... and Ron was leaning against one of them, watching Rick fiddle with a gun.

“Handguns’ll be a little better for you, for your first go,” he started off, showing him the weapon. “Magazine release,” he pressed a part and the bottom slid out, easily clicking it back in. “Slide release,” he clipped something and the top half of it moved, just as easily putting it together again. “Thumb safety,” Ron understood what he was talking about, gradually taking it all in as they went along with the tutorial.

“Empty magazine,” he said after picking up another gun, the exact same one, but without the bullets. He twisted it so the top was facing him and pulled back the slide. “Empty chamber, see?” Ron saw, he even shifted closer to get a better look, only a few feet away from the man.

“Yeah,” he answered, seeing him nod and reach forward to pat his shoulder before gently moving him, directing him to stand in front of the wall, facing it and the empty gun was in his hands.

“Someone’s in front of you, they have a gun,” Rick was behind him, close enough for him to feel the heat coming off of him. The man’s hands dropped on his shoulders, casually dropping to the sides of his shoulder blades. He was just giving him a lesson, he knew where his hands were, but the man wasn’t putting any dirty meaning behind it, and that was the opposite of what Ron wanted. So he pretended to unintentionally lean into the hot touch.

He could feel the fingers gradually splay over his back, his rough palms shifting slightly and he could hear the deep breathing in his ear. Ron pretended not to notice and raised his hands, the gun clasped between them. The hands on him shifted again when his back muscles moved with his arms, and he could _feel_ them through his shirts.

“... your body’s gonna tense,” his voice was a little deeper, calmer, quieter and rougher. He tensed, as if on cue, making it seem like he was actually listening for the _lesson,_ not for Rick. He... Ron was actually feeling the heat rise a little, his body starting to warm up and get a little bit clammy. He relaxed a little more, feeling the man’s hands press against him, like he was feeling his muscle.

“... you won’t have time to think,” he could barely think at that moment. With every second he was getting hotter and focusing more on the hands touching him. He was actually afraid that this idea he had was backfiring. The feelings he was getting, the warmth spreading in his abdomen, he knew what the warmth was and he was scared that soon he’d be showing his interest from the gentle touches.

“You’re just gonna wanna pull the trigger when you get it in front of you,” it sounded like he was forcing himself to get on with the lesson, his right hand suddenly reaching up to his hands and his finger slipped through the trigger hole, covering his and he only pressed a little, the faint click of the gun going off without a bullet. “... But you’ll miss, and you’ll be dead... you have to get up it to your eye,” he demonstrated by tilting his hands up a little, Ricks’ bigger and warmer hand completely covering his. “And your finger don’t touch the trigger until you’re ready to shoot,” they both pulled their fingers from the trigger and Ricks hand slipped back up his arm, resting on the top part of his bicep.

He waited a few seconds, tilting his head slightly and closing one eye for a better aim, to actually look like he paid attention. He waited, and waited, and eventually slipped his finger the hole of the trigger, easily pressing it and hearing the click of it going off. He slowly dropped his arms, flicking on the safety.

“... Keep that one with you, gotta get the feel of what it’s like to carry one around,” just as he finished he felt the man start to pull away. Ron quickly reached his hand up and grabbed the back of the hand that almost left his bicep, his grip firm, but loose enough that Rick could easily pull away if he wanted.

But... he didn’t seem to want to. His hand stayed there, under his and on his arm. He was nervous, he’d admit that. If this actually happened, it would be his first. Rick would the first person to ever... _touch him_ in that way. To ever actually have sex with him. Rick would be his first for everything.

Ron suddenly found himself being forcefully turned around and lifted off of the ground by his waist. He was dropped on to the table and shoved back until he was lying down, his thighs being grabbed and his body slid down the wood where his ass was grabbed and lifted, then being pulled closer again until his rear was pressed up against what felt like straining jean fabric.

“This what you want?” he snapped his eyes up to the man, seeing his serious expression. He easily made Ron feel like a child again, like a kid getting a scolding. He swallowed whatever was in his throat and tried to hold back his scared nerves. This was definitely not what he’d expected. He thought he’d go easy since he was still young, his sons’ age, guess he was wrong.

The man roughly rolled his hips against him, making Ron jolt and gasp when the movement rubbed against his sac. He felt a shock spread through him from it.

“You want me to do this?” he couldn’t answer, not when he rolled his hips again and made him gasp and writhe a little. The heat was spreading faster when he just started to roll into him every few seconds, pressing hard into his groin and rubbing them together. Ron wasn’t going to last, no way would they get to sex if he was going to blow his load this quickly. He was still a teenager, it was going to be fast.

“Answer me, kid!” the man hissed with a particularly rough roll, sending a shock up his spine and making him whine with a high-pitch, his head dropping back. He liked it, and that actually freaked him out. It _hurt_ a little, and he liked it.

“Yes!” he cracked out, his hands moving to grip hard at the edge of the table, trying to get some leverage. It’d accidently moved him, making him rub back against the man and press closer to the tough tent in his jeans. Rick actually faltered. His body gently shook and the grip on his ass tightened and loosened, like he groped him. Ron looked up, seeing his face, and it gave him a little pinch of victory to see that his eyes were closed, his brow was furrowed and his mouth was a little open. He’d felt something from his little shifting.

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and rotated his hips, feeling the man jerk an inch or two and then stare down at him, his face still serious, but there was a little hunger there too. Ron’s heartbeat shot up when he felt his lower half drop to the table, hands suddenly at his belt, untying it and unbuttoning his jeans. Once that was done, they were pulled down to his thigh, so his entire crotch was in view. His ass was still pressed up against the rough jean material and his dick was hard and resting on the lower half of his abdomen, where his shirt had been before it rode up.

Ron’s shook at the cool air that hit him, still staring up at the older man. Rick only stared back devoid of any emotion on his face other than seriousness. He arched a little felt a hot hand run down the bare skin of his, reaching under to hold his ass again. His other hand moved to hover over his naked groin, over the base of his dick and sac.

He gasped lightly when his fingers laced around him, gentle and smooth, lifting his shaft and head from his stomach. He gave him a few experimental tugs and Ron had to bite at his bottom lip, trying not to let his voice out. The hand was so warm, so fluid.

“You sure?” as soon as he said it, his grip tightened at the base, his whole hand wrapped around him and he stroked upwards with a vice grip, the feeling only making it harder for Ron to hold his voice back. He moaned, his voice cracking a little and he unintentionally locked his ankles behind the man’s waist, holding him there.

“ _Please, please, please_ ,” he whispered out with a whine, practically begging him. It felt good, _really_ good. It made another shock shoot through him and he wanted it, over and over. It felt so good, like he was coming up to his climax. He was almost there...

Rick stroke back down him, his grip loose again, but only on the way down. Once he was about to go back up, his grip was a vice lock again, like he was milking him and it was too good. He did it over and over and each time, Ron would feel that static shoot up his spine. The warmth heating in his stomach spread down, starting to fill his groin and he was feeling hot. His body was so hot and he was lightly sweating.

He quickly reached his hands up and started to unbutton his light-brown over shirt, fumbling and failing, and then Rick was suddenly there, his hands having left him and he gripped the button hem, pulling apart and sending the buttons of his shirt flying. His normal t-shirt under it was then shoved up, riding higher until it was passed his chest and hook under his armpits.

One hand was back at his shaft, continuing with the rough and ‘should be painful’ stroking, while his other hand was splayed over the area under his pectorals, spreading warmth over him. And speaking of warmth, he was way too hot.

“ _Aahh..._ ” he quickly covered his mouth with both hands, hating how load that was. He’d moaned because Rick dug the tip of his thumb into the slit under his head, letting it slide around it for a second. That was... he... Ron didn’t actually know how to describe it. It was like... it felt amazing, like a cold sting, but he wanted it, he liked it.

“C’mon, kid,” he didn’t actually... He didn’t really know what he was asking for.

“...” he panted for a second. “C... C’mon what?” he breathed out, his voice way higher than normal and it was slightly embarrassing. He looked up at him, seeing the mildly incredulous eyebrow rais.

“Let it out,” he huffed, stroking him harder again and Ron arched his back, letting a little moan slip through. “Get it over with,” the man muttered, sounding like he was talking to himself right there.

He could feel the stroking get faster and faster over the short time they were like this, but that and the grip was starting to push him, getting so close to the edge. He could feel the hand on his chest slowly slide down, ghosting over his abdomen until it was moved to grab his hip, hard and almost skin bruising. Ron was pretty sure that Rick knew he needed something, that little something that would propel him over the edge and he gave it to him.

The man slipped his two middle fingers into his mouth, quickly getting them completely wet before he pulled them from his lips and pressed them against his hole, actually seeming to be careful and gentle as he gradually pressed them in. It felt like the air was being taken from his lungs when he felt like he was being filled.

Ron let out a low and long whine, his neck craning and his back arching. But it did it. It felt like his groin burned when he came, his wet, white seed spurting over his stomach and lower part of his chest. His body squirmed a little, dropping down after his release, lying flat across the table, but his legs were still locked around Rick’s waist, only being pried off by the man and carefully lowered as he went through his high.

It wasn’t long after that, that he opened his eyes and strained to lean up onto his elbows, eyeing the man as he stepped away and faced the metal wall, not even glancing at him as he struggled to pull his trousers back up. His shirt fell over the mess on his torso, covering it. He might have to explain what happened to his over shirt, like where all the buttons went and why he looks a bit messy.

“G’on, get outta here,” Rick muttered, his voice deep and... a little dark, dangerous. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat and buttoned his trousers back up, fixing the belt before taking a step away, still staring at him.

“What about yo-,”

“Get your ass outta here,” he shot back, his voice and eyes, _very_ dangerous. He nodded flustered-ly and quickly turned to leave, making sure that he looked at least presentable in the open. The only thing that was a little different was his over-shirt and hair... and the faint sheet of sweat.

That actually... He only meant to have a little fun with the man to get back at him, he didn’t expect the orgasm, or the fingers that he slid ins- he needed to stop thinking. He got back at Carl, he wouldn’t have to say anything because the guy was smart enough to figure it out easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the little shit (Ron) getting into Rick's head :) It was actually weird, never thought I'd write this :) Hope you liked it!!!!!


End file.
